Like a Moth to a Flame
by PerfabulouslyAlex
Summary: Redo of Blondie in Beacon Hills. After Caroline's mom dies, she decides that a change in scenery is needed. She seems drawn to Beacon Hills. However, just like a moth to a flame, she'll eventually burn.
1. Forward

_It wasn't your fault._

 _You got to say goodbye._

 _There was nothing you could do._

The last one makes me angry. Very angry. Even though this is my mantra, to keep me going, being so powerless really did affect me in ways I wish I would never feel.

If only my blood could heal her, yet the world conspires against me. The one disease I can't heal is what my mother contracts. Cancer. The word is venom to me, more potent than the bite of a werewolf. Such a short word for something that fills others with sorrow, that kills.

 _It wasn't your fault._

 _You got to say goodbye._

 _There was nothing you could do._

I have decided. Mystic Falls only reminds me of her. Whether it would be the ice cream place she used to take me to, or in my friends. The friends who only look at me with worry, like I'm going to snap. Fortunately, I prefer to have emotions- I am not going to pull an Elena. Goodbye Mystic Falls, my home, my nightmare.

 _It wasn't your fault._

 _You got to say goodbye._

 _There was nothing you could do._


	2. The Scent

_"Stefan, I have to leave."_

 _"Where will you go?"_

 _"Anywhere but here."_

I replay that conversation in my head so many times. He was so angry, which I understand. However, I had to leave, and I hope that he'll eventually understand. The last part was true, I would go anywhere, just so long that it wasn't a place my mom and I haven't been to. Fortunately, the Salvatores own many houses across the globe.

 _"Well, at least live in one of my houses."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Caroline, I had to have lived in other places over the years."_

 _"Show me them."_

Beacon Hills. When he showed me the house he possessed there, I felt attracted, drawn to it.

The house I'll end up living in is cozy, in the woods so I have privacy, and new.

 _"Stefan, this house is new."_

 _"I know Caroline."_

 _"Why do you own it?"_

 _"People will realize we don't age, so I bought it for my next move."_

 _"Oh."_

Eventually, a sign greets me with 'Welcome to Beacon Hills', and I sigh with relief. It's night time right now, so I don't get a good look of the town as I drive through it. I do notice many small businesses as well as the high school where I will attend.

As I approach the woods, my heart skips a beat when I hear a howl. After almost being killed by a werewolf bite, I have developed a slight fear of wolves. Just my luck, I live in a forest that apparently has them. My car swerves when multiple howls follow in response. Great, not just one, but a pack of wolves are here.

Eventually, I find my way over to my house with the help of Google Maps. The nearest house is half a mile away, so I have complete privacy; which will allow me to hunt animals without being caught. It's white, with black shutters and a red door. Pretty, and with no memories- just what I want.

I make my way inside. Luckily, I had called the moving company and all my new furniture has been moved in. The walls are white in every room, ready for a brush to grace them. I remember seeing a Home Depot on my way over here, so I decide to head over after school tomorrow. The stairs lead into my large room, containing a queen sized bed in it. One wall has two doors that lead onto a balcony. The view is stunning, I live near a pond that has a whole ecosystem revolving around it.

After my tour of the house, I start feeling famished. It's been a day since my last meal. Heading outside, I start jogging, so in case someone does see me, I don't look weird. I don't find anything what I want, so I venture outside of my property. I see multiple squirrels, but a girl has to have some standards, plus they remind me of Damon's endless teasing of Stefan.

Time passes, and I still have had no luck. I almost go after a squirrel, but a vaguely familiar smell makes me stop. The base of smell is...werewolf. My pulse starts to quicken, but something seems off. It has a twist to it, like whatever left the smell is not entirely werewolf, or maybe a different breed? I decide to go the opposite way, I can find out whatever it is later, when I'm not hungry.

A few squirrels later I come upon a house that is being demolished. No one is currently there, but I can still see part of the house. It looks burned, so a fire probably destroyed it. A branch snapping takes me out of my deep thought and I look behind me. A man is standing there, anger set across his face. It looks like he is always scowling. This must be the person who used to live here.

"You're on private property," his gruff voice states.

"Sorry, I didn't know." The truth, but he doesn't seemed to buy it. His glare intensifies and I feel my heartbeat increase. This man better not be an ax murderer, that would just be great.

"I don't believe you." I guess I was right.

"Look, I just moved here and I was jogging when I stumbled upon here right before you found me."

"Leave."

I do. When I pass by him, I smell the scent that I discovered earlier. My heartbeat skips a beat, but I keep a good poker face and don't look back as I jog away. That man was not human.

When I wake up the following morning, I replay last night's events. I met what I can only guess to be a new species, close to a werewolf, but yet different. Only I would move from one supernatural town to another. He must have been the cause of the howl. Then I freeze, there were multiple howls in response. That means...that there is a whole pack of these sort-of werewolves.

Forgetting about last night, I drive over to the school. It looks nice, and the principal seems to be friendly. He said that Stiles- what is that?- would be giving me the tour. The man in question appears. He is about to greet me when he trips and falls on his face. Getting right back up, his face has been engulfed by a blush. He's pale, and is covered by moles- cute in a nerdy way.

"Hey, I'm Stiles. Don't ask, it's a nickname and my real name is almost impossible to pronounce. I'll be your tour guide for today," he says in a hurried tone. I wonder if he's a rambler or just out of breath from the fall he just took.

"I'm Caroline."

"Not much of a talker, are you? Well that's okay, I've been told I talk way too much so I'll fills the void." Yep, definitely a rambler. "Can I see your schedule, so I can lead you to your first class?"

I hand it to him, knowing all of my classes. All are AP, that way I can be kept busy and not think about...sad things. When Stiles sees, he whistles. "Damn! Lydia has competition this year, are you really smart, or incredibly dumb?"

"I need to be busy this year, and I was number one in my class last year." Kind- of true, I do need to be busy, but I was number one two years ago when I graduated high school.

"Well, don't think you're going to bump me down to number three, it's already bad enough that Lydia is beating me, I don't need another pretty girl to be smarter. Oh my God, I just..." His blush deepens. "Um...this is your first class. I'm also in it, so I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

As we walk into my AP Government class, I notice the scent lingering in the air, but the man isn't here. Ignoring it for now, I let Stiles lead me to his friends.

"Hey guys, this is the new girl, Caroline." His friends look up, assessing me. There's a redhead, a puppy looking kid, a blonde with curls, and a girl with black hair. I soon find out that their names are Lydia, Scott, Isaac, and Allison.

The sort of werewolf scent is stronger here, and when I accidentally bump into Scott, I realize it's emanating from him. He smells me too, and his brows furrow.

Scott McCall is a werewolf.

He is also glaring at me.


	3. The Encounter

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the slight delay, but it's summer! So...um...yeah. Anyway, this chapter like before is from Caroline's P.O.V, but it will turn to Derek's. XOXO.**

* * *

 **Caroline's P.O.V**

AP Government is going to suck. Big time. Throughout the entire class, I could feel Scott's glare burn a hole into the back of my head. Not only that, but he started whispering to his friends. Unfortunately for them, I could hear the entire conversation:

 _"Scott, what's wrong. You've been glaring at Caroline the entire class!" Stiles hisses._

 _"She smells supernatural, Stiles."_

 _"Like another werewolf?" Lydia asks._

 _"No, I've never smelt this before." Scott responds._

 _"We should confront her," Isaac says. "She can't walk onto your territory without your permission."_

 _"You know, I heard everything you just said," I tell them._

They stopped talking after that. However, that doesn't make me any less scared. It appears I invaded their territory without even knowing it. Oops.

When the bell rings, I quickly sprint out of class. By lunchtime, I really want to switch schools. Every class I have is shared with at least Lydia, and usually Stiles. Stiles is human, but Lydia freaks me out, she smells like...death. When I'm getting my food for lunch, Stiles and Scott appear at my sides.

"Hey Caroline, can we talk for a minute?" Stiles asks. His heartbeat is frantic, he's afraid. I must admit though, he is brave. Most people wouldn't go up to a supernatural creature and ask to talk, even with a sort-of werewolf bodyguard.

"Sure, is this about the AP Government homework, you and Scott did talk the entire class?" I ask, innocence in my voice.

"Um...sure." Stiles says, confusion set across his face.

They take me to an empty hallway. I turn to them and ask, "I thought we were going to talk at your lunch table, since a lot of the people there are from the class."

Scott replies, "You don't have to play dumb, we know you're not human."

Deciding to drop the charade, I ask, "Neither are you, speaking of which, what are you?"

Stiles looks surprised, "You don't know?"

"Not really, he smells sort of like a werewolf, but not entirely, describe your species."

"Why would I do that?" Scott asks, his eyes narrowing.

"Because I asked."

"He's a werewolf, an alpha at that too. He can shift into what looks like a wolf man." Stiles says.

This is new. "Can you shift at will, or is it like the werewolves I know and can only do it during the full moon?"

Scott looks confused, "Yes, I can shift at free will, but it's harder to control during the full moon. And wait, what do you mean the werewolves you know?"

"I'm from the East Coast, the werewolves there shift into actual wolves every full moon."

"Cool," Stiles says.

Turning to him, I glare. "It isn't actually, they have no choice and must break every bone in their body to accomplish that."

"Ouch," Scott says. "What are you then?"

"Something much stronger." With that said, I leave.

* * *

While walking to my house, I notice something off. The scent of these new werewolves lingers around, like one is on my property. My face shifts, the veins under my eyes visible. I listen in for the heartbeat, which is beating loudly up in a tree to my left.

"I can hear and smell you. Show yourself." I say menacingly. The man from the burned down house jumps down.

"What. Are. You?" He punctuates his words with a growl. Stiles was right with the description of these werewolves, they seem to only half-shift, unlike the others in Mystic Falls. Hopefully they aren't poisonous either.

"I don't plan on harming you, but if you attack me, I'll have no other choice but to retaliate."

"You didn't answer my question. What are you?" His glare intensifies somehow.

"I don't want to hurt you." I'm not lying. Getting into fights is not one of my fortes, but I can still hold my own.

"You won't be able to."

He lunges at me, his claws and fangs extended. I side-step, easily getting out of the way. I grab his attacking arm, and...break it. I hear the crunch of his bone, like a dry twig snapping. It felt like breaking a twig to me. I'm brought back to reality by the pain-filled cry the man releases and he tries to swipe at me with the other arm, but I simply grab hold of it.

I get close to his ear and whisper, "I won't kill because I don't want to, but if you try this again **I will end you.** " I finish off by throwing him into a tree, hearing the groan it elicits out of him. "Leave." Luckily, he follows my order.

 **Derek's P.O.V**

Pain. I've broken bones before, but it still takes a bit of effort to do so. Even alphas look like they try when they do so. However, this thing that Stiles said is named Caroline...she broke my arm without any trouble. To her, it appeared as easy as breaking a tree. That's bad. How am I supposed to kill something that is **so** much stronger than me? It's not like she's slow either; that would be too easy. She dodged my lunge with ease, no strain on her face. My reflexes wouldn't be able to compare to that at all. Her senses appear to be more refined, she could hear my heartbeat before I could hear her own. Superior. At least to me, maybe Scott could take her. Speaking of Scott, I should tell him what transpired.

I pull out my phone and dial his number. He picks up on the third ring. "What's wrong Derek?" His voice sounds a little worried, like he somehow knows that something is wrong.

"I may have attacked Caroline."

"Derek! I told you not to, she seemed to not be hostile."

"I wanted to find out what she is. She frustrated me by not saying, so I attacked."

"Did you kill her? Or should we haul her to Deaton's?"

"Um...here's the thing. She beat me...with ease. She broke my arm like it was nothing and then proceeded to tell me that if I try that again, she'll kill me." I hear Scott's sigh, like I was a child that stole candy from the store.

"Well, that's good."

"What do you mean? She broke my arm!" I shout into the phone, why is he taking that thing's side?

"Who attacked first?"

"Scott..."

"Who attacked first?!"

"Fine! It was me!"

"Then this is your fault. I have to apologize to her now, thanks. Also, so do you."

"What, no I'm not!" Another sigh, shoot.

"You attacked her with no reason except for her not telling you private information that was not for you to hear."

"Okay...I'll apologize."

"Good. Bye Derek."

"Bye." **  
**


	4. The Truth

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait but I've been enjoying my summer. Here's the new chapter which gives you a hint of what the villain will be. XOXO.**

 **Caroline's P.O.V**

Waking up early is one of the hardest things in life to do. Waking up early to go to a place where you have to face friends of the man whose arm you broke the previous day is nearly impossible. That, however does not stop me from doing so. Going back to the arm-breaking bit, it is for good reason why I am shocked right now. The man whose arm I broke is at my door with Scott.

"What are you doing here, was yesterday's ass-whooping not good enough for you? Also, hey Scott." My eyes are narrowed, my body poised to attack if necessary, and sarcasm ready to be fired again.

Derek looks ready to growl, but regains composure. "Actually, I came to say sorry. I had no reason to attack you, minus you being on our pack's territory without permission." Oh yeah...I was supposed to ask Scott if I could be here. Oops.

"I'm sorry too. I know how territorial werewolves can be, but in all honesty I didn't know there were werewolves in this town." Addressing Scott, I continue, "Do I have permission to be on your land."

Scott thinks for a moment before replying, "Yes, but on the condition that you tell us what you are."

I can do that. "Okay." I pause. "I'm a vampire." I dart off after completing the sentence, racing to my car so I can go to school.

* * *

 **Stiles' P.O.V**

"A Vampire, seriously!? Is there any fairy-tale creature that isn't real?" Of course, of course Caroline would turn out to be a vampire. An evil, blood drinking, soul-less vampire. "Wait, she's been in the sun, how come she doesn't burn?"

Scott roles his eyes at me, "I doubt that myth is true Stiles, but the super strength and super speed aren't. She ran away after she said that she is a vampire and I could barely see her." That's not good, Scott's super vision can see almost anything, and **he** had trouble seeing her move. Shoot.

"What about blood, there's been no deaths that are caused by all their blood being drained out of them?"

"I don't know Stiles, but I doubt she would lie to us about what she is, she's given us no reason to distrust her."

"Tell that to Derek's arm," I say sarcastically.

"That was in self-defense, Derek attacked first."

"Well, what should we do then almighty alpha." Scott winces at that remark, but I don't care. I dislike how he's so ready to trust Caroline but not me.

Scott sighs, "We should go talk to Deaton and see what he knows about vampires, just in case as well as for future reference."

"That's a good plan, but I don't like the idea of waiting for her to slip up, she might kill someone and we could prevent it now."

"Stiles, I doubt she is going to kill anyone, so don't worry about that. Now come on, class is about to start."

* * *

 **Scott's P.O.V**

"Deaton, are vampires real?" Deaton turns around and narrows his eyes at me.

"Yes, they are. However, I must wonder why you ask," he answers quizzically.

"Well, there...is one in Beacon Hills." Deaton's eyes widen for the first time I've ever seen. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that usually I notice the signs early on," his brows furrow after that.

"Signs?"

"Well normally when a vampire comes to an area, a trail of dead bodies follow, drained of blood of course. I have heard that some choose not to feed on humans, fortunately. It seems we were lucky and the one that arrived is one of those." I sigh in relief, Caroline seems to be a genuinely good person.

"The pack will be relieved to hear this, but Stiles still wants to know the traits a vampire has."

"Stiles always thinks ahead," Deaton pauses in thought for a moment, "Well, they live off of blood, human or animal. They are immortal, the oldest I believe are over a thousand years old. I've personally met one that was around three hundred. They grow stronger as they get older, the same for speed too. Compared to an alpha, even a newbie vampire can outmatch you in strength and speed, especially in speed. Their senses, except smell, are more refined than your's. Their blood heals, and if you die with it in your system, you become one. They can also compel humans, basically controlling them." Shit. Vampires are scary.

I gulp nervously, "Any weaknesses?"

Deaton again pauses before answering, "Yes. Wood that penetrates their heart will kill them. Fire kills them as well as decapitation. A plant known as vervain stops compulsion and burns them. I have only a little, but I'd give it to Stiles and the rest to make a weapon if she becomes evil. They burn in sunlight, unless a witch made them a daylight ring."

"Caroline has one, she goes to our school." The question on the tip of my tongue during the entire conversation finally comes out, "If she is evil, will we be able to kill her?"

Deaton sighs, a grave look on his face. "If she's a newbie, maybe. It would take quite a bit of luck, since her reflexes are so good, but there's a chance. If she's over a hundred, than I doubt it. I've heard of packs much larger and more experienced get wiped out by a single vampire. They're dangerous Scott, and not to be taken lightly." Seriousness is set across his face, concern too. I know better than to doubt it, it seems as though Caroline is the most powerful being in Beacon Hills currently.

* * *

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

The figure in black moves to it's victim, seemingly floating. The victim is squirming, unable to walk since her legs are broken. Pain is set across her face, as well as fear. She manages to whisper, her voice broken, "You...won't...get away...with this...bitch. You're...an...abomination. They'll...kill...you."

The killer moves closer to the woman, its face still cloaked in darkness. "You see, that's where you're wrong. No one can kill me, I'm invincible. Now, time for me to attain your magic little witch." It grabs onto her arm, syphoning her magic, causing her to scream out in pain. Eventually, she stops. It moves to her neck now, and clamps down and drains her of every drop. She screams in pain again, but for a much shorter amount of time.

Quietly, it stands up. No sound is made now as it moves away, flicking it's wrist so that the victim's body burns to ash. It darts out of the area, leaving nothing but a pile of ash behind.


	5. The Prophecy

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Deaton hears a ding as his door opens. Closing his book, he swiftly makes his way over. His eyes widen when he sees who is at his door.

"Grace, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. Where's Nate?" he greets. Grace looks at him, void of all emotions.

"Nate was murdered as well as Lucy. The time of the prophecy is at hand," She says without blinking. Deaton gasps, and fear sets onto his face.

"It can't be, Grace. There's no witch in this area, which if you recall, is crucial to the prophecy."

"You don't need to tell me about the prophecy Deaton, I was the one who wrote it all those centuries ago. Yet, the abomination killed my husband and daughter while trying to get to me."

"I'm sorry for your loss Grace. We need to tell the pack."

"Yes, you must Deaton. However, I must leave now. I must make peace with my soul before he finds and kills me."

"Of course Grace. You always know where to find me."

* * *

 **Caroline's P.O.V**

"Guys, we need to go to Deaton's after school today. He says it's urgent...and to bring Caroline," I hear Scott announce to the lunch table.

"Bring me where?" I ask, surprising Scott.

"To our pack's emissary. He's Scott's boss at the vet clinic as well," Lydia replies.

"An emissary? What is that?" I ask.

Stiles snorts, "What? You haven't heard of emissaries? I thought you said you knew werewolves."

I glare at him. "They were a different kind of werewolves. Also, I doubt you've faced two thousand year old immortals that can control the minds of a whole town. So...shut the hell up."

"Damn, you've got spice to you," Stiles starts, "An emissary is like a pack's spiritual guide to packs and possess a limited form of magic."

"Oh, so sort of like a weak witch guide," I say casually. Judging by the faces of those around me, they didn't know about the existence of witches.

"Witches are real?!" Stiles shouts; heads turn towards us in confusion.

"Stiles, keep it down, we don't want people to think we are weirdos," Lydia chastises.

"Sorry, it's just you don't find out about the existence of witches everyday..."

 **Scott's P.O.V**

"What's up, Deaton? A new monster of the week?" I ask after the whole pack arrives.

"'Monster' would be putting it lightly, Scott. The...abomination that I'm about to tell you about is far scarier than anything you've ever faced. This story starts with a prophecy written centuries ago:

 _Three species of distinct abilities,_

 _Will become the supernatural nobility,_

 _Yet no being should belong to all,_

 _Or the balance will tip then fall,_

 _But one will break the rule,_

 _And it will make him too cruel._

 _To bring him to his demise,_

 _Will take all that makes him despised,_

 _A vampire whose thirst is quenched,_

 _An alpha who has earned his title,_

 _And one witch back from the dead._

 _If they do not attack as one,_

 _Flames will burn the one who runs."_

"What does it mean?" Lydia asks.

"Well, it sounds to me that there are three main species; witches, vampires, and werewolves. There aren't supposed to be creatures that are all three, however there is one. Is that right Deaton?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, now who do you think the prophecy says will become the ones able to kill this abomination?" Deaton asks.

Lydia answers him, "Well, it says that a member of each species he is part of; a vampire, witch, and werewolf. For the werewolf, I think it would be Scott. He earned his title by crossing the mountain ash and for not killing anyone. For the vampire, I'm guessing Caroline because she doesn't drink human blood and has a good control over her thirst."

"That would be true Lydia," Deaton says. Silence takes hold of the group, until Stiles speaks up.

"Who's the witch then. I mean how many witches are there that have come back from the dead?"

"I know one. Her name is Bonnie, from the powerful Bennett witch line. She's come back from the dead a bunch of times. She's my best friend." Caroline says.

Stiles looks incredulous. "Derek's uncle Peter came back from the dead, but only once. How did she come back so many times?!"

"Magic." Caroline replies, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Don't tell me," Stiles says.

"Stop it you two. We just learned that a powerful being is hellbent on killing us all," Derek says is an annoyed manner.

"What else is new?" Stiles says sarcastically.

"Your pack may have faced an arsenal of foes, but this powerful being could bring the alpha pack, the nogitsune, and a kanima down in one fight," Deaton chastises.

"If what you say is true, then how will only three supernatural beings take him down?" Caroline questions. All the heads in the room turn to Deaton, seeking guidance from the emissary.

"I regret to inform you, Caroline, that I only know the prophecy and had a strong feeling of who would take part in it. What happens from now on will be but a surprise to me. I can, however, point you to a person who does know. The woman who wrote the prophecy came by earlier today, she couldn't have gone too far." The faces of the pack look only more confused. Sighing, Deaton explains, "Grace, the one who wrote the prophecy, is a seer. They are immortal, but can be killed just as easily as a human. She is around two-thousand years old. Don't ask me anymore on them Stiles, I'm sure your proclaimed 'Google-fu' skills are capable of finding out more on the species."

"Before Stiles speaks, lets go find this seer. We'll need to find out as much as we can," I say. I turn to Deaton, "What would her scent smell like?"

"Wolves have described a seer to smell like old parchment, do with that as you will. Now please leave, this is an actual vet clinic."

* * *

 **Stiles' P.O.V**

After sending another flirtatious smirk towards Derek, I head to my jeep; Scott is standing there, waiting. "Before you say it, yes, I will drive slowly so that you can actually take in the scent." Scott simply chuckles at this statement, which is unusual. Narrowing my eyes, I mutter, "What?"

"So, you and Derek?" My cheeks heat up, and I feel myself glare at Scott. He responds by putting his hands up and saying, "Hey, only asking. No need to get all angry."

"It's complicated, I can't seem to find out if he actually likes me, or just hates my guts. He's a hard read," I let out, a weight metaphorically lifting off my chest.

"I'm sure he likes you back, just wait until he makes the move. Don't make him feel rushed into being with you."

"Okay...I don't how much longer I can last watching his ass and not grabbing it," I say off-hand.

"Stiles, you just caused me to die a little inside," Scott says disgustingly.

* * *

Coming up to where the scent ended seemed to be like walking into a horror movie. We're in the middle of the woods, Scott smells blood, and there's no cell reception. The only thing to make it even closer would be if there was a body...oh wait, there fucking is.

"Are you guys sure this is the seer?" I ask.

"Most likely, her scent ends here. I can't smell another, it seems as though whoever killed her could mask its scent," Derek tells me.

"So, it could be a talented werewolf, or the creature from the prophecy," Isaac states.

"Lets hope that it's the first option, we don't have a witch back from the dead right now," Lydia says, fear seeping into her words.

Before anyone can respond, I hear a steady, creepy voice respond. _"Then you shall have your hopes crushed."_

All the wolves look around, trying to pinpoint the origin of the voice, but I see that they can't find one. However, the creature doesn't seem content with staying hidden. A figure steps out from behind a tree, cloaked in black smoke. My pack poises to attack, and as one leap towards the creature, only to be pushed back by, what I presume to be, magic. It turns to me and simply says, _"Good. They brought a snack."_

The last thing I see before it all goes black is Derek's pained eyes looking at me, and all I can feel is a sorrowful chill fill me.


	6. The Breather

**Stiles' P.O.V**

A throbbing pain in my head wakes me up. It's at the point that almost causes me to scream, but as I look around, the pain is put on side burner as I look at the white walls that surround me.

"Where am I?" I mutter to myself. I try to recall last night's events but come up with only going over to Deaton's and going to find the seer. It's all fuzzy after that.

"Stiles." I jump slightly when I hear my name and look around to find who said it. I sigh when I find Derek in the doorway. He looks like he hasn't slept in a while, but relieved at the same time.

"Derek." The name rolls off my tongue silently, but I know he can hear it. He visibly relaxes, and comes over to the side of my bed. "What happened?" I ask, remembering where I am. Derek's face tenses; I draw in a breath.

"We found the seer, she...well, she had been killed. That monstrosity from the prophecy showed itself and attacked you. Stiles...you had lost so much blood. We were so scared that you would die." Derek looks like he's about to cry, and I realize how scary this must of been for everyone. Then it also dawns on me too; I could've died. I could've died and never lived my life. I could've died and never gotten married, never had children, never see if Derek liked me back. All of that would never happen if I hadn't been so lucky.

Deciding to stop my way down that road, I comfort Derek. "It's alright Derek, I'm alive. Don't think it will be that easy to get rid of me; I plan on annoying you for a very long time." He chuckles after hearing that, a smile tugging at his lips. I gaze into his eyes and find myself lost in the warmth that fills me in response. He's staring right into mine too, but then he looks down at my lips before looking right back up. I find myself leaning up, and Derek leaning down until our lips are almost touching-

"Derek, I hope you realize I'm the sheriff and my son is underage. I do own plenty of guns, and I'm sure I could find some bullets that can actually harm you." Heat instantly blazes in my cheeks, and Derek straightens immediately, a blush already on his cheeks as well. "That's what I thought. It's good to see that you're up son, you really had me scared for a minute."

"It's good to see you too Dad, apart from you embarrassing us."

"Well, there was nothing to be embarrassed about, Stiles. Nothing happened, right Derek?" Dad pats Derek on the shoulder while saying the last part, causing Derek to flinch slightly. If this wasn't so embarrassing, I would've laughed.

"Right, Sheriff."

Dad looks at me again, "See, nothing happened. Now I just wanted to stop in and see if you were awake, but there was a murder today, I'm going to head back to the station. I'll leave you two to get back to that...erm...nothingness that you were doing beforehand."

Once Dad leaves the room, I turn towards Derek. "So, I guess my dad gave us his blessing to return to doing 'nothing' together, right?"

Grinning, Derek replies, "Yeah, I guess so. We should probably get right back to doing that." Before I could say anything further, lips are pressed against mine, and whatever I was about to say is forgotten. I melt into the kiss, hoping it could last forever. However, lack of oxygen forces us to part all too soon.

As I look into Derek's eyes, I know I'm really going to enjoy this hospital trip.

 **So sorry! Sophomore year has kicked my butt, I really miss Freshman year...Anyway, you guys will probably hate me for this, but I had apparently written this back in August and kind of forgotten about it. Oops. I probably will update soon. Probably. XOXO.**


	7. The Call

Caroline P.O.V

 _"Bonnie."_

 _"Caroline."_

 _"So..."_

 _"Yes...?"_

 _"There is apparently a pack of werewolves living in my new town."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah...it figures that it would happen to me of all people."_

 _"It really does. Whats the problem?"_

 _"Well, there's this prophecy that...you and I are a part of."_

 _"Ah."_

The phone call with Bonnie went better than expected, she of course was pissed that she was a part of yet another prophecy, but at least she's coming over to help. I look over to Stiles, who's fully recovered, and feel a little ping of guilt for not being able to stop the abomination. Luckily, he doesn't seem to be angry with any of us, especially Derek.

"What are we going to do now?"

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for not posting, but I have lost interest in the story and have unfortunately gained writer's block. I had tried to write more, but** **couldn't find the words flowing out. As someone suggested, I am willing to have a fellow author take control of the story, though I am unsure of how to do so. PM me if you are interested and we can discuss what to do and further information. I will be looking for the best author, and will read stories they have written to see if I can trust them to do the story justice. Thanks for reading with me behind the wheel, XOXO.**


End file.
